


i love you (i know)

by robinatheart (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author Is Confused, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Wars References, and sleep deprived ok ao3 youre right, fluff?, idk its short and sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robinatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arm flops over his torso.</p><p>Cisco does the natural thing and screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you (i know)

Cisco Ramon wakes up to the relentless beeping coming from somewhere to the side. Rays of early morning light slot through the gap in the curtains, illuminating a spot somewhere on the floor in front of the bed.

He waits, blearily, for the noise to stop and the world to return to blissful silence.

The beeping continues.

He is perplexed.

Oh, wait, it's his alarm, shit.

With the long-suffering patience of an overturned turtle, he shifts onto his side. He lifts his hand and reaches toward his phone, intending to check the time and see if he's late for anything.

An arm flops over his torso.

Someone groans, "God, shut that thing off, will you."

Cisco does the natural thing and screams.

The arm retracts as if burned, and the owner of the voice starts yelling, too. The bed creaks as whoever it is scrambles backward. A loud _thump_ heralds the person's graceless fall to the floor.

Cisco flips onto his stomach and crawls toward the edge of the bed, peeking over with the heightened senses and growing alarm of a person of color in a horror movie.

In the limited sunlight, he recognizes Barry Allen, spread-eagled on his bedroom floor.

"Um," Cisco says.

"Hi," Barry says. He pulls himself up into a sitting position. "Did you have a nightmare?"

 _Aw, what a cutie,_ a voice that bears a startling resemblance to Lisa Snart's honeyed tones coos in his mind.

"Nope." Cisco shakes his head. "You just scared the shit out of me, dude."

Barry looks abashed. "Sorry."

"No, buddy, it's okay," Cisco says hurriedly. "You didn't mean to. No harm done, right?"

"But I still scared you and I should remember not to do anything that would startle you," Barry says stubbornly. "For that, I will let you marathon Star Wars tonight. _But_ ," he says, looking very sleepy and resolute, "no prequels."

Cisco loves him.

"I love you, Barry Allen," he says.

Barry grins. "I know."

What a jerk.

In retaliation, Cisco says, "You didn't say anything about the holiday special."

"Oh, _fuck off_."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
